Hiccup meets the new girl
by Jademoto
Summary: ToothlessxOc and HiccupxOc a new trainer joins the academey but Hiccup and the gang find out her dark secret. Some abuse and lemon later on in the chapters.
1. I wan't to join the Dragon academey

?: Hello…hello I wanted join the dragon training academy…hello?*Hiccup saw a girl with long black hair and she had beautiful dark emerald eyes. She was a few inches taller than Hiccup she had a black armor top that stopped at the end of her rib cage and she was wearing a skirt similar to Astrid's but it was black and shorter*Hiccup: Hi there…So you want to join the Berk's Dragon training academy?*He put the broom he was using against the wall and walked up to her, adjoining him was Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout.* A few questions first. Can you name all the classes of dragons…?: Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike class. Hiccup: Do you…Snotlout: Do you have a boyfriend!?...?: No, so don't bother asking again…Hiccup: As I was saying… Do you have any experience with dragons…?: Yes I have a scauldron named Rip-tide, a Changewing named Stone and well… a night fury named Mist…Fishlegs: I don't believe it Hiccup has a night fury named Toothless!*a dark midnight blue dragon with bright yellow-green eyes came running in and sat right next to Hiccup*Hiccup: Hi bud…?: Here I'll show you them…*She whistled a high pitched whistle then they saw a Changewing peer over her shoulder and a pitch black night fury with misty grey eyes came in through the door it's eyes were like cat's eyes but it was just a little bit smaller than toothless and had a skinnier body frame than toothless. It walked over to toothless sniffed him then her eyes turned into round ovals and chirped at him, Toothless made a little warble and then screeched happily at Mist, then they looked over and saw a massive pale green scauldron was flying above the arena cooing happily at everyone*Snotlout: That thing is massive!* Mist started running towards the girl in an anxious matter the girl turned her head and gasped as she saw the setting sun* she started run out of the arena in the process hopping on the pitch black night fury and took off leaving the Changewing and scauldron chasing after her*Hiccup: Where are you going!?* It was too late she was already out hearing range* Tuffnut: I wonder where she's going? Hiccup: So do I…


	2. Where is she going?

Hiccup: Oh, Hi there ummm…?: Oh my name is Kara.*Hiccup blushed lightly as he saw Kara walk through the arena's gate with Mist walking right beside her. Kara turned her head to look at the pitch black night fury but her black hair moved away from her cheek to reveal a dark blackish purple bruise. Hiccup put his hand on bruise making Kara squeak in pain; her Dark emerald eyes seemed to pierce right through Hiccup's forest green eyes making shivers crawl up and down his spine she pulled away from his hand*Hiccup: How did you get that bruise? Kara: Oh this I got it from falling down on a… a rock! Yes from falling on a rock…* Mist looked at the girl and warbled at her like trying to make her tell the truth, Kara looked at Mist with a stare that could kill Thor on sight. Mist huffed in defeat knowing she could not get her to talk*Anyway Hiccup I'll see you later…* just as she was starting walk away Snotlout, Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup*Snotlout: Where are you going? Kara: Don't bother following me!*Kara took off running. Mist chased after her. Hiccup called Toothless over and started walking after her* Fishlegs: Hiccup she said do not follow…Hiccup: Well I'm following anyway I don't believe she got that bruise from falling on a rock. Snotlout: Well if you're going to go I'm going too.*They started following Kara into the woods which lead to a wooden house She walked in they hid in the trees there was a sun roof so they were seeing everything that was happening. They saw Kara walk up to an older teenager about 18 to 19 years old he had long black hair that was braided and lime green eyes and he was obviously drunk. His thin lips curled into a small smile. Kara had frightened look on her face. Next thing you heard was a punch and Kara falling to the floor cursing in pain*?: Where you!? I told you to go get me some more mead, bitch!*he kicked Kara in stomach which made her cough up blood* what, where you giving yourself to some man you don't even know. Obliviously you've done that before. Kara: Because your friend you didn't even stop from raping me did it to me!*Everyone let out a small gasps. Kara let out a loud shriek in agony when he pushed part of her back on hot coals. Mist used her tail to whack him off of Kara and flipped Kara over on her stomach with her muzzle and dragged her out of the house by her foot. Hiccup and the others quickly hopped out of the trees*Snotlout: Wow who would want a person like that in their house?* Astrid huffed and punched Snotlout in the face*


	3. Truth

Kara: Huh… Where am I!?* Kara whimpered in pain as she felt tearing pain in her upper back. Her long black hair flowed on to the covers like deep black whirl-pools; she looked around the room and saw a desk with pictures of dragons, (including lots of night furies), Dragon saddles and prosthetics for dragon tail fins, she heard the door open there was Hiccup standing with Mist and Toothless* Hiccup: Oh good your awake. Are you okay? Kara: Oh I'm fine… it's just where am I? Hiccup: You're inside my house. Kara: How did you find me? Hiccup: We sort of followed you. Kara: You followed me?! I told not to! Hiccup: Why didn't you tell me the truth about your bruise then? Kara: Then you people would take the only family I have left. My mother and father were killed by Alvin. That is also what started Shale's drinking problem. Hiccup: Who is Shale? Kara: He my older brother who abuses Me.*She started crying into her hands. Mist looked at Hiccup as if you mess with her you mess with me look* I want to run away so badly but if I do he'll come after me. It was worse when I told him he and his friend had enough to drink and his friend. He raped me…I don't want that to happen again!* Hiccup petted her head while hugging her trying to comfort Kara*Hiccup: Kara it's alright. I'm here for you.* Kara looked up at Hiccup her eyes puffy and red and her face all flushed. He blushed when he noticed how her dark emerald eyes reflected the suns light and her long black hair looked like black gems. A snarl made them both jump they looked over and saw Mist's eyes narrowing at Hiccup and teeth showing too*Hiccup: Please don't kill Me.*Kara tried to stifle a giggle but it was no use*what are you laughing at? Kara: It's the look on your face! It's so funny!*he had to admit she looked cute when she laughed, she shrieked in pain as tears rolled down her face, Hiccup just realized he put his hand on Kara's freshly burned back he quickly pulled his hand away. Mist dragged Hiccup away from Kara pinned him down to the floor her teeth inches away from his throat. Toothless just watched not interfering. Mist sniffed at and looked into his eyes as if judging his fate. She walked back over to Toothless and sat down*Hiccup: I'm surprised she didn't kill me. Kara: Me too.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

Hiccup: Kara you aren't supposed to be up doing risky things!*Kara got up on Mist and once she was aboard on Mist she took off in a second*

Kara: Yahoo!*She was cork-screwing through the air and diving into the water they finally landed on the ground*that was the most fun I've had in years! Thank you so much Hiccup!

Hiccup: No prob…*He was cut off by soft lips pressing to his. He turned dark red*Kara: I'm so sorry!*Kara ran off Mist sat there watching Hiccup* Hiccup: Wait Kara!

*Kara's POV*

Kara: I was such an idiot!*I ran through the forest dodging trees and giant rocks her black hair covering her eyes. Then out of the blue Hiccup appeared right in front of her*why are you still following me?! You must hate me right now.*by now she was sobbing*Hiccup: no I do like you Kara.

Kara: You do? Hiccup: Yes since the first day I met you.*my heart was pounding like no tomorrow I felt heat rush to my face, he cupped my chin and made me lean forward for a passionate kiss.* Shale: There you are bitch!*I froze in fear and turned around to see Shale, he grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me I screamed just then Stone came out of nowhere grabbed him by the shirt and flung halfway across the woods. Stone nudged me in the face purring to seeing if I was alright*

*Hiccup's POV*

Hiccup: Are you okay?!*I saw Shale fly across the woods and Stone nudging Kara. I hugged her* Kara: I'm fine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Hiccup!"* Kara smiled brightly at the auburn haired boy who blushed at her* "Is my armor top finished being repaired yet? I sort of need it."* Hiccup snapped out of his daze and searched around shelf and smiled as he picked up the pitch black armor top and handed it to Kara. She looked at it and giggled.*"Oh Hiccup! What's this?..."* Hiccup's blush grew deeper in color as he looked at the top right breast plate*

"Oh, that well since your apart of the academy and you have a night fury I figured well the little imprint of the strike class symbol."* Kara made a sly smile and kissed Hiccup on the lips. They were unaware of a certain black smith walking in on them*

"Get a room yah two love birds!"* Hiccup and Kara pushed away from each other quickly and looked at Gobber*

"Sorry about that Gobber I'll get back-"

"No need for that lad goes have fun with your lady friend okay. Besides I have a big order and you'll probably trip over something when I need ye."* Hiccup pouted and crossed his arms about to say something but Kara grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the little repair shop and walked out to the snuggling Mist and Toothless. Who chirped and warbled at them in confusion*

"Come on Hiccup let's go!"

"To where?!"* Kara stopped and chuckled and turned around to Hiccup*

"I have no clue…so you chose!"* Hiccup tapped his chin for a moment. And smiled and took her hand and started dragging her. The dragons looked at each other and they both got up and followed their trainers.*

"So where are we going?"*Hiccup kept walking while almost falling into a hole Kara held on to his hand. He was holding on to her hand for dear life, Kara laughed at him*

"It's sad when your girlfriend is 10 times stronger than you."

"Oh ha, ha thank you for the brief lesson."* Hiccup was flustered as he kept walking*

"What it's true. Sorry…"* She looked over her shoulder and saw no night furies* "I thought it was to quiet."

"What's wrong Kara?"* Kara pointed behind them and rolled her eyes*

"Our dragons ran off, oh well."* She shrugged and kept walking with Hiccup*

"We're here!"* Kara looked at Hiccup who pointed at a pool of water with steam coming off the top of the water and it was surrounded with rocks*

"How did you find this place?"

"I was actually walking and I sort of fell in. I wasn't paying attention."*Kara laughed and had a sly grin on her face, she grabbed his hand*

"Oh Hiccup, you want to go for a dip?"* he immediately turned bright red*


End file.
